


Possession

by SpiritWave



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWave/pseuds/SpiritWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko finally realizes who he belongs to. Akashi's known all along. PWP. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for a friend, and it's what got me back into writing. Not really one of my ships, but I had fun with it anyway.

There were days when Kuroko would wonder what Akashi did besides basketball. On these days, he would come up with nothing. Not because Akashi seemed like a boring or uninteresting person. No, on the contrary; he genuinely believed Akashi was refined and educated, and by no means unable to entertain. The reason Kuroko couldn't come up with anything was because Akashi was so dedicated to the sport, it seemed unreal for him to do anything else beside it.

Then there were days when Kuroko was so terrified of the possibilities he'd rather not think about it at all. Today was one of those days. After nearly four years of no contact, Kuroko, now in college, assumed he'd never see the Generation of Miracle's captain again. So when he saw Akashi himself at the entrance of his school after finishing for the day, Kuroko believed shock was little to describe what he was feeling.

He was wearing jeans, coupled with a black button up shirt and black shoes, aiming for a casual yet elegant look. Kuroko felt it suited him. Then he was embarrassed for his own clothes, a polo and a pair of jeans and sneakers. He tried to hide from him, but Akashi obviously, immediately found him.

After a small smile and wave, he began to approach Kuroko. A familiar feeling settled in his stomach, the feeling he always felt when he was with Akashi. Mostly fear, but laced with admiration and respect. Perhaps even a little bit of camaraderie, but nothing more. Kuroko forced himself to smile, hating that even after almost four years of not even talking to him, the man continued to instill such strong emotions in him.

He closed the remaining space between the two of them and waited. Akashi didn't like it when people spoke before him; it was something that had been hardwired into his brain. Putting a warm hand on his shoulder, Akashi's smile widened as he felt Kuroko tense from the contact.

"Good evening, Tetsuya."

"Good evening, Akashi."

The redhead forced Kuroko to move forward, then pushed him out of the gate and to the left. While Kuroko felt compelled to say something about it, he decided against it, already pulling out his cell phone to text Aomine.

Akashi looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, lifting an eyebrow as he saw his companion worry at his phone, only speeding up when he realized he was being watched.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko put his phone away, lifting his head to look at him, but not meeting his eyes; never meeting his eyes.  
"I was texting Aomine to say I won't be able to meet him today." Akashi let out a pleased noise, a small smirk forming on his lips.

They walked for a few minutes before Kuroko's phone buzzed, letting him know he got a message. Expecting Aomine's reply, he started for it, but Akashi's hand stopped him. Grabbing his chin with the strength you would use to cradle a baby, Akashi looked right into his eyes.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Kuroko didn't touch his phone for the rest of the day, regardless of how much it buzzed. He also didn't ask the taller man where they were going.

No such insolence was allowed in his presence.

To Kuroko's big surprise, Akashi took them to his flat. He lived on one of the higher floors of a beautiful building in the middle of the city, new and pristine. It suited the man very much, elegant in its decorations, but also simple and minimalistic. After a long and uncomfortable silence in the elevator, Kuroko was once again surprised when he saw Akashi's place.

It had a flat per floor setup, so the elevator lead directly into his home, but most shocking of all was the fact that it was homey. The flat looked like it could easily belong to a small family of four, what with the tastefully decorated living room, the obviously used kitchen and the cozy little fireplace. It was also interesting to him that he felt no foreboding presence in the hallway that lead to the man's room.

While Kuroko's interest was piqued, he refrained from asking Akashi why he had taken him there. Predictably, Akashi answered his question without being asked. "It has come to my attention that we have not seen each other in a few years, Tetsuya." He emphasized his name for good measure before continuing. "I thought it was high time we met up. "

Akashi, sensing Kuroko's unease, sat him down on the couch, and went for a glass of water. When he was back, Kuroko took it eagerly, grateful for the distraction. Seconds passed, and then minutes; yet, the taller man said nothing at all.

Perhaps it was a small hope that made him do it. Maybe Kuroko had forgotten, after all the years, what it meant to confront Akashi. He was possibly just tired of the control the man held over him. It mattered not; Kuroko made his first mistake when he looked directly at the mismatched eyes. Keeping his gaze, even as Akashi's stare turned into a glare, he made his second mistake when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Akashi, tell me why you're doing this."

In that moment, Kuroko could feel time stop. His breathing sped up and he immediately looked away, but it didn't matter, the damage had been done. Akashi set down his glass, before forcefully taking both of Kuroko's wrists in his hands.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't dare look at him, it wasn't necessary; he could feel Akashi's irritation. It couldn't even be irritation or anger, really. Akashi felt insulted, and that was far worse than anything else. Increasing the force he held over his wrists, Akashi repeated.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko, in all stubbornness, tried to pull himself out of the other man's vice-like grip. This was his third and final mistake. Akashi would tolerate no more of this, and Kuroko knew it. In turn, Akashi also knew that he knew, making it worse.  
He smiled softly, and spoke in an even softer voice, deceiving no one as he tightened his hold on Kuroko's wrists, leaning into him. Suddenly, his voice took a dark an ominous tone.

"Tetsuya."

And Kuroko finally remembered the absolute chrushing terror that came from confronting Akashi.

The man only smiled with delight as Kuroko trembled, if only slightly, with fear. He let go of his hands and stood up to get them more water. While a normal person would have thought that to be the end of it, Kuroko knew better. He knew he was far from forgiven, and he expected today to be a long day.

Akashi came back with nothing. He sat back down on the couch, an ever-present smile on his face. He relished in Kuroko's forced show of strength, trying his hardest not to shake, failing miserably. In a few seconds Akashi had closed in on him, his body inches apart and his head even less so. He inclined his head to the side, an unexpected look in his eyes. It wasn't permission, though, Akashi was just gauging how much Kuroko would fight back, if at all.

Kuroko looked away, and once again irritation flared up in Akashi's eyes. Finally having enough, he took Kuroko's face in his hands, and joined their lips together in a kiss.

Kuroko's arms went limp at his side, too shocked to say anything, much less try to stop Akashi. When Akashi stopped, Kuroko just sat there, trying to shake himself out of the stupor.

"Aka-" He wasn't even allowed to finish. Kuroko was pushed back down on the couch, his wrists held on top of his head, twisting uncomfortably. Akashi looked down at him with a gentle expression, but his eyes said otherwise. They screamed satisfaction, possession, but more than anything, the absolute confidence that this was where he belonged.

Then, it hit him.

Kuroko should have known. Known that this was how his life would eventually become. Known that Akashi would eventually come back for him. He should have expected it. Akashi was his captain, and he was also the one who discovered his secret ability. He gave his life meaning, and as such, he belonged to him now. There was no going back. When he realized this, Kuroko suddenly found peace with himself.

With a small smile, perhaps of self-pity, or maybe of regret, Kuroko gave up. He no longer saw any reason at all to fight back. When Akashi leaned down to ravage his neck, Kuroko let him. He let him, and he encouraged him, lifting his neck up to Akashi's lips, giving himself up entirely for the other man to do what he pleased. This is what he had done all his life after meeting him, after all.  
Akashi grinned into his neck, breathing and biting down on it before he strengthened his hold on Kuroko's hands.

"Good boy, Tetsuya."

He kept kissing and licking his neck and pushed his hands under Kuroko's polo. His hands were cold from the glass he had been holding previously, forcing the shorter man to gasp. Akashi ran his fingers all over Kuroko's chest, relishing in the increasingly shallow breaths. He forcefully tweaked Kuroko's nipples, strangling a moan out of him.

Taking his time, he moved from his neck, lower, and lower, until he was at Kuroko's zipper. He took care in making it as long as possible, taking pleasure in Kuroko's desperately controlled moans and spasms. Just as Akashi unzipped his jeans, he pulled down the boxers covering Kuroko's cock, and breathed on it for a second, eliciting a moan from the other man. Smirking as he looked at his partner's face, he decided against giving him a blow job.

He got up on all fours, and pushed his pants down, as slowly as he possibly could, revealing himself fully. Kuroko's blush could have rivaled the redhead's hair. Akashi aligned himself with Kuroko, and at a crawling pace, began gyrating. The friction was satisfying for Akashi, and he knew Kuroko was almost over the edge, but he kept it as light as possible just so the shorter man would be unable to come. He wanted him to beg.

Akashi was losing his breath, a bit of red tinging his face as his eyes started to glaze over. But he was still in perfect cotnrol of the situation. His hands were over Kuroko's, forbidding him from touching himself. Kuroko threw his head back in desperation as Akashi maintained his pace. While Kuroko tried to hide it, Akashi could tell his body was trembling from the effort of holding himself back from screaming. Akashi's irritation flared up again as he realized Kuroko was just being stubborn. As punishment, he gave a particularly hard grind and bit his ear at the same time.

Kuroko groaned. He also let out a small 'Please.', begging him to do something.

Akashi, too, was getting close, and he was not one to leave his belongings unattended for so long. His thrusts and grinding became erratic and much faster than before, finally allowing himself to really enjoy the man. He was rewarded by Kuroko's eyes rolling into the back of his head, brow furrowed as he panted a chorus of 'Akashi, Akashi!' and incoherent phrases.

Progressively, Kuroko moaned louder and louder, until his whole body tensed up and he opened his mouth in a silent threw his head back in ecstasy as he came, white ribbons of cum covering his and Akashi's abdomen. As he rode out his orgasm, his panting receded, and he finally opened his eyes to look at his partner. Kuroko felt arousal again as he saw the light sheen of sweat covering his face, the darkened color in his eyes, and the small smirk on his lips.

Forcing it down, he sat himself up after Akashi finally let go, and he started getting dressed. Akashi went for his wrists immediately and glared at him. Kuroko then noticed that Akashi hadn't gotten to finish, and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Akashi."

He averted his eyes from the redhead, and put his hands on his lap, not knowing what to do. A audible sigh came out of Akashi, shaking his head in amusement. "What am I going to do with you? Here," he said, grabbing Kuroko from behind his head, forcing his face in front of his own erection.

"It's your turn."

Kuroko woke up next morning, his entire body sore, and a strange weight on his back. He remembered the last night and looked over at Akashi's sleeping face. Embarrassment and fear filled him, and he got out of the bed as quietly and quickly as he could.  
It took him some time to find them, but he put his clothes on. He opened the door to the room, wishing to get out quickly, but right before he could leave, a sudden hand slammed against the frame, stopping hime dead in his tracks.

Akashi leaned down into his ear and whispered. "You have no where to run, Tetsuya." He then proceeded to lie down on his bed, curling up and going back to sleep.

Kuroko left the building, shaken, and went directly for his own flat, picking up his phone to see Aomine's worried messages. He started dialing his number, but decided to postpone it, just needing to get home. All the way, his shaking got increasingly worse, and paranoid thoughts started flooding his mind. When he finally tasted the relief of his flat's familiar smell, he leaned on his door.

He answered Aomine, and with strength from places unknown, he went to his kitchen, preparing long overdue dinner. Kagami was coming over after all.

After that day, Kuroko would every so often feel eyes on him, but when he looked back, no one was there. His paranoia receded eventually, but never again did he question what Akashi did besides basketball, so scared of the the man that he would rather not think about it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi's a hard character to write, I believe he'd be this possessive if he were truly in love, though. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
